sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Special One - The Tragedy Is Here
The Tragedy Is Here 'is the special installment in the first season of H.O.P.E.. It acts as special prequel set before Chapter One - The Beginning of An End. It's written by PokeFanClaire and released on July 24, 2017. The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, also known as "The Tragedy", is here. The actions of a single person, Junko Enoshima, changed the world forever. Lots of people call themselves "Ultimate Despair" spread around creating despair and killing people. But what happened to our heroes in the day that the world changed? Episode Intro HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY OLD BUILDING - 1 DAY IN THE APOCALYPSE ''The old Hope's Peak Academy building has been converted into a shelter to protect the 78th Class from the despair out here but without knowing that the true Ultimate Despairs were inside all along... Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the twins of despair. '''JUNKO: '''Do you see, Mukuro? '''MUKURO: '''See what? '''JUNKO: ''(frowns) The world is gone because of us, dumbass! ''Junko looks at the window and smiles. JUNKO: 'This is so despairfully exciting! I can't believe those braindead idiots killed themselves just because of a video! Upupupu this sets in motion my plan! '''MUKURO: '''Trapping... all of us? '''JUNKO: '''Of course! I mean, I have to be sure they accept it. I have to go to my office. '''MUKURO: '''Your office? '''JUNKO: '''Duh, I can't do my meeting here? '''MUKURO: '''But how are we gonna explain your absence to the others?? '''JUNKO: '''Say that I don't feel very well and that I don't want to be disturbed. ''Junko goes away and manages to get out the shelter. '' Part One CRIM'S HOUSE - DAYTIME - 1 DAY IN THE APOCALYSE ''Crim is watching TV. Claire and Tom are on their way to her house. Suddenly, someone calls her and it's revealed to be Mandy. '''MANDY: '''Yo. '''CRIM: '''Hi. '''MANDY: '''Did you sell drugs to someone? '''CRIM: '''No wtf why '''MANDY: '''I was walking when someone suddenly pushed me on the ground and started screaming about my Gucci flip-flops. I then slapped him because bitch was annoying me and he fell unconscious saying "despair" nonstop. I think his name was Connor. '''CRIM: '''This is so fucking weird. '''MANDY: '''Omfg someone just hit someone with a car and then crash themselves. '''CRIM: '''WAIT TELL ME MORE! MANDY: Sorry, gtg. See ya later! Mandy hangs up. Claire and Tom arrive. '''TOM: '''Helloooo! '''CLAIRE: '''Crim, where are you? '''CRIM: '''Stfu, I'm watching the news. ''--ON TV--'' The reporter lady is on. 'REPORTER LADY: '''Hello everyone. This is Hillary Clinton speaking. '''TOM: '''Holy fucking shit. '''CLAIRE: '''I thought she retired? '''HILLARY CLINTON: '''We have to announce that a plague has been released to this world. Well, not exactly a disease but people are going crazy and are murdering other people for the sake of despair. Apparently, the source is that RuPaul's Drag Race has ended and the backlash has been apocalyptic. '''CLAIRE, TOM & CRIM: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''The three guys scream in despair. 'HILLARY CLINTON: '''Oh, apparently another reason is from Japan. Several teenagers have killed themselves by falling from the roof of the now in ruins Hope's Peak Academy. A lot of people started a riot and spread it through the internet, causing distress and discord. '''CRIM: '''OF COURSE THEY KILLED THEMSELVES, RUPAUL'S DRAG RACE HAS ENDED! '''TOM: '''HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE?! '''CLAIRE: '''I CAN FEEL THE DESPAIR '''HILLARY CLINTON: '''I... have nothing to say. I hope we will all be out from this plague one day. But as of now, I will retreat and go. I can follow Donald to another place, a place where RuPaul is endless and America will be better. Goodbye. ''Hillary reveals a gun underneath the table and shoots herself on the forehead. ''--OFF TV--'' Crim screams and runs to the fridge. 'CRIM: '''THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! WE NEED A SHELTER AS OF RIGHT NOW! ''She realizes that there is no food. 'CRIM: '''SHIT NO FOOD AAAAH! '''CLAIRE: '''Calm down, we'll buy it for you. '''TOM: '''We need to protect ourselves! '''CRIM: '''Can you guys go buy supplies at the grocery store? '''CLAIRE: '''Ok Tom, let's go. But first we'll stop at Starbucks. '''CRIM: '''Can you bring me a latte? '''CLAIRE: '''No, you ain't with us. '''CRIM: '''Fuck off. ''Claire and Tom leave while Crim goes to play Roblox, specifically A Shot in the Dark. ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA - DAYTIME - 1 DAY IN THE APOCALYSE Meanwhile in a small town called Rosewood, after the official announcement of RuPaul's Drag Race, someone is joying at the news. It's Marlene King. 'MARLENE KING: '''HELL YES! We can finally use the time covered by that cheap ass show for Famous in Love! Ohhh, I can already smell the ratings and everyone praising me on Twitter! ''Her crew is joying with her. '' '''MARLENE KING: '''Told ya, it's no lie! No more RaPa- ''Marlene is hit by a car and flies away, the driver is revealed to be Harley Quinn, who laughs. 'HARLEY: '''Oh whoops! I'm sorry I wasn't focusing on the road! ''(smiles) Harley steps out the car. 'HARLEY: '''Ok so, Puddin' ? Are you here? ''Someone arrives and is a woman. The woman steps out and is revealed to be Poison Ivy. Part Two PARIS - CREEPY DOLL STORE - LUNCHTIME In a doll store run by Mona Vanderwaal, she is kissing her boyfriend and after the latter left, she went to he basement where Alex Drake and Mary Drake are trapped. '''MONA VANDERWAAL: ''(creepily smiles) Lunch is ready! '''MARY DRAKE: '''Is that...? '''ALEX DRAKE: '(rolls eyes) ''Another fucking plate of biscuits and two cups of tea. '''MONA VANDERWAAL: '''Tea is good for the skin! ''Alex smashes her cup of tea on the ground. ALEX DRAKE: '''WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET US OUT?! '''MONA VANDERWAAL: '''Bitch I ain't gonna clean that and you ain't receiving shit till dinner. '''ALEX DRAKE: '''I. JUST. WANT. AAAAAAAAAAAH '''MARY DRAKE: '''Alex please, calm down! '''ALEX DRAKE: ''(turns to Mary) SHE'S SPENCER'S FRIEND, SHE IS UP TO NO GOOD! '''MONA VANDERWAAL: '''Well, is it true that some fasting is good for the body so, enjoy your fasting! ''Mona laughs at Alex and goes upstairs, leaving the girl to scream until her throat is sore. '' PARIS - HOTEL - HALL ''Someone has just arrived at the hotel, she is greeted by everyone because she is an international star. She takes off her glasses and is.... Tara Dikov. TARA DIKOV: 'Hello. ''Everyone screams out of joy and passes out. 'TARA DIKOV: '''And now stand up and wok! ''The unconscious people stand up and screams again, leaving the hotel. '''RECEPTIONIST: '''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dikov. Hope you'll enjoy the place. '''TARA DIKOV: ''(smiles) I sure will. '''RECEPTIONIST: '''Oh, and there's a package for you! We don't really know who sent it though, I'm sorry. '''TARA DIKOV: '''It's no problem, I know who did. ''Tara opens the package and a Versace mask is inside. TARA DIKOV: 'Thank you. ''She takes her phone and the laptop and sits at one of the couches in the hall. The laptop reveals her true plan-'' ''down Mona Vanderwaal, Alex Drake and Mary Drake She smirks and calls someone. 'TARA DIKOV: '''Hello honey! How are you?? I'm finally here. Where do you want me to meet you? --- --- '''TARA DIKOV: '''Ok, as you wish. Tomorrow will be perfect for the start of our plan! Just, give me the indications for her doll store and then I'll continue by myself. JUNKO'S OFFICE - LUNCHTIME ''Back in Japan, Junko is having her meeting with Jackie Chan, the one in charge of the network airing her upcoming -or maybe not- show. 'JUNKO: '''Welcome, Mr. Chan! Pleased to meet you! '''JACKIE CHAN: '''Let's cut to the chase, Junko. Explain me why would we want to pick up your show. '''JUNKO: '''Because it's- '''JACKIE CHAN: '''Wait, can we even call it a show? It's just a brutal killing game. '''JUNKO: '''As I was saying, because it's gonna be a hit! Now that RuPaul's Drag Race is out and a lot of people killed themselves, we need a new show that should be its successor! '''JACKIE CHAN: '''But who would be willing to do such thing? '''JUNKO: '''Well, I have my former classmates who would totally love to do this! And my sister is also on the project! My identity is gonna be a surprise until the series finale. '''JACKIE CHAN: '''Look, we'll see. Can't say I'm not intrigued by your idea. We really need a new hit... '''JUNKO: '''If it is going to be picked up, you know my number! ''Junko smiles and Mr. Chan leaves. '' '''JUNKO: '''They better pick up the show... after all, I'm the one who ended the previous one! ''Junko laughs and looks at the video she used to those teens who later killed themselves, detailing the ending of RuPaul's Drag Race and how the world ended because of that. '' '''JUNKO: '''What's more despairful than this? MUAHAHAHAHA! STARBUCKS - LUNCHTIME ''In America, Claire and Tom have arrived at Starbucks. The place is desert and a lot of bodies are in there. 'CLAIRE: '''Oh ffs, I just wanted a latte. '''TOM: '''Why would someone kill the barista too? Who is gonna make us a latte now? ''The two guys are about to live when they hear a noise. As if someone was taking pictures of something. 'CLAIRE: '''Hello? Is anyone here? ''A young woman with short red hair is taking pictures of the dead bodies. 'WOMAN: '''YES YES YES! THIS WILL INCREASE SO MUCH DESPAIR ON MY INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT! '''TOM: '''Excuse me, miss. Can you make us a latte? ''The woman turns around, Tom and Claire gasp. '''CLAIRE: '''I know you! '''TOM: '''IKR, IT'S FUCKING CHANTY BINX! '''CLAIRE: '''No, it's fucking Mahiru Koizumi. '''TOM: '''Who? '''MAHIRU KOIZUMI: ''(to Tom) Seems like you don't know me. '''CLAIRE: '''She's the Ultimate Photographer who graduated from Hope's Peak Academy! She's a fucking pro with pictures and I follow her on Instagram and Twitter too. ''Mahiru smiles. '' '''MAHIRU KOIZUMI: '''I'm so happy I'm being followed! Can we take a selfie now? ''The two guys agree and take a selfie. '' '''MAHIRU KOIZUMI: '''Thank you! Can't wait to caption this "#Despair #ChillinWithTheBodies #Starbucks". ''Suddenly, someone screams and hits Mahiru with a baseball bat, making the redhead unconscious. It's Mandy. MANDY: 'Let's go out of fucking here, NOW! Part Three ROSEWOOD - AFTERNOON ''Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have joined The Joker, who was after some despaired delinquents. '' '''HARLEY QUINN: '''Puddin', I'm smashing some with my baseball bat! ''Harley kills a guy and laughs. 'JOKER: '''Awesome, babe. ''Joker kisses Harley. Poison Ivy doesn't know what to say. '''IVY: '''I'm.. '''HARLEY QUINN: ''(smiles) Happy for us? '''IVY: '''I'm just.... sad for all those people who gave up to despair.... ''Harley looks away and Joker looks at Ivy in disgust. Suddenly, the Batman appears and tries to trap Joker. BATMAN: ''(to Joker) I'm gonna get you this time! ''Batman hits the ground and starts chasing Joker, who runs away. Harley screams and follows the guys too. Ivy looks around and notices other despaired people. IVY: 'Fuck. GROCERY STORE - AFTERNOON ''Claire, Tom and Mandy arrived at the grocery store. The three guys quickly reached the safe place from the other despaired people who started chasing them. '''TOM: ''(to Mandy) Did you hear the news? '''MANDY: '''That RuPaul's Drag Race is over? Yeah. '''CLAIRE: '''Did you freak out like we did? '''MANDY: '''Of course not lmao ''Tom and Claire gasp, again. MANDY: 'Excuse me but what even is the point of freaking this much. We know it's gonna get picked up after the world will be restored because it's a fucking hit and can't be missed. '''TOM: '''That is true. ''Suddenly, Claire's phone rings. It's Crim. 'CLAIRE: '''Hello? '''CRIM: '''I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT. '''CLAIRE: '''What is going on? '''CRIM: '''EVERY GOOD SERVER IN ROBLOX IS FUCKING EMPTY. THIS IS JUST DESPAIR. '''CLAIRE: '''Wtf, are you sure?? '''CRIM: '''Oh, and Shaneequa also threw herself off the roof. I heard her screaming "despair". '''CLAIRE: '''Aww RIP, I liked her. She was funny. '''CRIM: '''Btw, are you buying food? '''CLAIRE: '''Yeah, we're just starting. Talk to you later. ''Claire hangs up. Mandy and Tom come back with cans of soup, other snacks and drinks. '''CLAIRE: '''Ok that was fast. '''TOM: '''Bitch you lost time talking and shit. ''Mandy handles Claire a package of food. '' '''MANDY: We have to go. There isn't much time left. The three guys are going to pay when suddenly Simone Reed walks in and starts to strip and sing "my milkshae brings all the boy to the yard". 'SIMONE REED: '''THIS IS DESPAIR HAHAHAHAHAAH ''Her friend who was filming everything and laughing like a maniac, throws the phone away and jumps out the window. 'TOM: '''OMFG SIMONE FROM FUCKING BIG BROTHER! ''Simone also stops and throws milkshakes at everyone present, then proceeds to jump out the window like her friend did. 'MANDY: '''OK SHIT IS GETTING CRAZIER, LET'S RUN ''Claire, Tom and Mandy run, trying not to lose any food package. ROSEWOOD - AFTERNOON - RIGHT OUTSIDE THE CITY Ivy is following Harley, who is screaming and crying. 'IVY: '''Harley what is going on?! '''HARLEY QUINN: '''I LOST HIM! I LOST HIM! '''IVY: '''You... you what?! '''HARLEY: '''I was just trying to save him from that idiot! And suddenly, 5 or 6 people jumped in between me and him so I had to kill them but then... '''IVY: '''Then...?! '''HARLEY QUINN: '''I HEARD HIM SCREAMING! I'M SURE OF IT! ''Harley breaks down. '' '''HARLEY QUINN: '''HE COULD BE IN DANGER, HE COULD BE DEAD! MY PUDDIN' ! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! ''Harley tries to run but Ivy grabs her and stops her by the shoulder. The two look each other in the eyes. 'IVY: '''I will never let something happen to you, okay? Stay with me. '''HARLEY QUINN: '''But... but... my puddin'.... ''Ivy shows the girl two plane tickets. 'IVY: '''We'll fly across the country and get to safer places. '''HARLEY QUINN: '''Where did you take these? '''IVY: '''From that woman you ran off. '''HARLEY QUINN: '''If you say so.... let's do this. I have to survive for my Puddin'. ''Harley still cries, but smiles. The two girls head to the airport in Philadelphia. CRIM'S HOUSE - EVENING Crim opens the door and let the three guys enter. They settle the house as a shelter. 'CRIM: '''How is it outside? I can't even imagine. '''CLAIRE: '''You can't. It's a fucking mess. '''MANDY: '''People are just killing for the sake of doing it. Just to create a pointless war. '''TOM: '''Omg guys. ''The three girls turn to their friend. 'TOM: '''Can we bingewatch Santa Clarita Diet and eat please, I'm starving. ''They agree. Epilogue JUNKO'S OFFICE - MORNING - TWO DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE Junko is back at her office. '' '''JUNKO: '''Umm what was that thing they sent me? Oh right. ''She opened her emails, and reads three files of three people. 'JUNKO: '''Mmmh... ''Suddenly, her secretary Felecia walks in. 'JUNKO: '''Yes? '''FELECIA: '''Excuse me, Miss Enoshima, three guys want to see you. '''JUNKO: '''Huh? Well, let them in. ''The secretary walks away and three guys, or triplets, walk in. They're Angie, Brett and Dominic. CRIM'S BASEMENT - MORNING They're all eating breakfast in the basement. The previous night, there was a storm and part of the house has fallen down, killing all the despaired people that tried to enter. '' '''MANDY: '''Guys I gotta go. '''CRIM: '''Wtf where? '''MANDY: '''I need to check on my house, I have to make sure everything's okay. '''CLAIRE: '''Isn't it dangerous? '''MANDY: '''Don't worry, it's gonna be a fast trip. See ya later! ''Mandy walks out the house by using the second entrance from the basement. Tom is watching a review of candle wax. 'JENNIFER: '''And this is why you should buy this one! Smells like fresh dick out the shower, totally recommend this! ''..... ..... 'CRIM: '''TOM! ''Tom suddenly wakes up. He didn't realize he fell asleep. 'TOM: '''What is it?! Did something happen?! '''CRIM: '''No lunch's ready. We're eating soup today. '''TOM: '''Huh... I see. ''Seems like everything turned out fine. Some friends are eating soup together in a shelter surviving a worldwide apocalypse. Could be the end of an era. Or not? Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Specials